Neptunemon
, , , , , , , , |n1=(En:) Neptunmon''Digimon World DS'' |n2=(En-Zh:) Nepmon |g1=Olympos XII }} Neptunemon is a God Man Digimon. One of the "Olympos XII", it is a Digimon god of the sea which governs all Aquatic Digimon. The Scale mail (scalemail) which covers Neptunemon's body is made of Chrome Digizoid that has been transformed into "Blue Digizoid", which excels in agility, so it is capable of moving at terrifying speeds at sea. It constructed a castle to reside within, the "Abyss Sanctuary", at the far depths of the sea, so that only those who can withstand the water pressure of the extreme depths may enter. Attacks *'Vortex Infiltrate'This attack retains its original name of "Vortex Penetrate" in Digimon World Data Squad, is named "Vortex P" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is named "Vortex Penetration" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. (Vortex Penetrate): Fires off its sentient spear "King's Bite". *'Waves of Depths'This attack retains its original name of "Wave of Depth" in Digimon World Data Squad. (Wave of Depth): Summons a gigantic tidal wave which swallows everything. *'Gate of Atlantis': Attacks the enemy with a huge pillar of water. *'Terrible Bite': Attacks where the spear, King's Bite, will stab and bite. Design Etymologies ;Neptunemon (ネプトゥーンモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media and most American English media. * , the Roman god of the sea. Fiction Digimon World Data Squad Neptunemon is a digivolution in 's galaxy. Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Fusion Fighters Digimon World DS Neptunmon digivolves from Zudomon. In order to digivolve to Neptunmon, your Digimon must be at least level 67, with 60000 Aquan experience. Neptunmon can be hatched from the Olympus Egg. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Neptunmon is #328 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Balance-class Aquan species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to the Steel. Its basic stats are 336 HP, 350 MP, 186 Attack, 166 Defense, 165 Spirit, 128 Speed, and 78 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Heart, Mist Coat, Healthy Body, and Mind's Eye traits. Neptunmon digivolves from Dragomon. In order to digivolve to Neptunmon, your Digimon must be at least level 62, with 340 Spirit and 44000 Aquan experience. Neptunmon can also DNA digivolve from Divermon and Shaujinmon if the base Digimon is at least level 58, with 390 Spirit and 41000 Aquan experience. Neptunmon can be hatched from the Aqua Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Neptunemon is #225, and is a Mega-level, Speed-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the Confusion Barrier, Dodge Dance, Item Master, and Skill Master traits, and has the special skill Dive. It dwells in the Angler Tunnel. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Neptunemon. Neptunemon digivolves from Dragomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Neptunemon, your Digimon must be at least level 45 with 170 attack and 130 speed, but only once you have revived Neptunemon. It can be hatched from the Aqua DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Neptunemon DigiFuses from Divermon, Whamon, Tylomon, and Dragomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Neptunemon is #268 in the field guide and is a Water Vaccine type Digimon who uses 20 memory. Its special attack is Vortex Penetration and its support skills are Deep Savers which increases damage from Water skills by 15%. Neptunemon digivolves from Dragomon, Whamon, and MegaSeadramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Neptunemon is #268 in the field guide and is a Water Vaccine type Digimon who uses 20 memory. Its special attack is Vortex Penetration and its support skills are Deep Savers which increases damage from Water skills by 15%. Neptunemon digivolves from Dragomon, Whamon, and MegaSeadramon. Digimon Masters Neptunemon is a Mega Digimon which digivolves from Whamon at level 41. Digimon Heroes! Neptunemon digivolves from Zudomon. Digimon Accel: Nature Genome Notes and References